World's Greatest
by Angel of Apricots
Summary: No one would dream of taking care of six odd boys. Watari does, however. Taking care of six growing kids named Lawliet, Beyond, Mihael, Nate, Mail, and Allen, six boys who cause more trouble than offer any help at all. But when they move from England to Japan, will they finally mature? Contains future Lawlight, probably. (Normal/Highschool AU. Rated for Language and Violence.)
1. Chapter 1

"As far as anyone is concerned, we are a nice, normal, loving family." The exasperated old man named Watari whispered under his breath. Being stressed while driving would most likely increase the chances in him getting a heart attack, and god knows what would happen to the six kids in the car if he were to accidentally crash it. They weren't even _his_ children, but it wouldn't be nice to leave them to the orphanage where his friend was struggling to handle younger children ranging from toddlers to ten year old brats. The kids in his car were much, much, older, and thus, more troublesome. It wouldn't be a nice present to leave some random kids in front of an already-full orphanage.

He had them all ever since the eldest one was given to him and he didn't even regret it. It was part of his job, taking care of them all and taking in children who were deemed to be future geniuses. That didn't mean they weren't troublesome in the slightest though. The eldest was a brunette boy with yellow eyes named Allen, currently twenty-five years old. Sarcastic and dry-humored, also causes a lot of fights without batting an eye. The second eldest, a twenty-three old, was a raven-haired boy with piercing red eyes named Beyond. A bit like Allen, but more quiet and even a bit sadistic. Beyond had a biological little brother, currently twenty years old, named Lawliet. He looked like his brother, except his eyes were deep black and had bags underneath. He was the least troublesome of the group, but his habits and his obsession for sweets were as annoying as their antics. The next one was Mihael and Mail, the same age, currently eighteen years old. Mihael was a blonde with blue eyes, while Mail was a brunette with dark blue eyes. While Mihael usually did the troubles of stealing chocolate in the middle of the night and causing trouble, Mail barely cared for anything unless it affected his beloved game boy. And the last one was the youngest, an eleven year old albino boy named Nate. As quiet and as innocent he looked, Nate was the one causing Mihael's usual tantrums.

In short, he didn't mind watching over them at all. Beside him was Allen, often making snarky remarks about the other cars passing by, fiddling with his phone's bear keychain. On the middle was the three kids, Mihael, Mail, and Nate. He decided to put Mail in the middle to avoid Mihael from ripping off Nate's face, and to avoid Nate from pissing off Mihael. Mihael was given three chocolate bars by Watari in order to keep him behaved. Likewise, Mail was given extra batteries to refrain him from kicking the chair in front of him, which was Watari's. And last, Nate was given a rubik's cube to prevent him from starting a fight. On the very back was Beyond and Lawliet, sitting in their usual position; crouched like frogs. Beyond held a jar of jam in his left hand, and used the fingers of his right hand to lick the jam off. Lawliet's left hand was occupied by a small box that had a cake inside, and his right hand's index finger and thumb attempted to hold the plastic spoon.

However, the peaceful silence only lasted for a few minutes, as Nate grunted on how unsanitary Mihael was eating his chocolate. "The foil is all over the seat, _Mello_." Nate referred to Mihael with his "fake" name. They needed fake names if they wanted to start a new life in Japan after all. "It's hard to focus on a colored cube when you can see a glimpse of silver on your side." He grumbled, fiddling with the cube. Mihael smirked and picked up the foil, curling it into a ball. He then flicked it with his fingers, expecting to hit Nate. Instead, it flicked straight at Mail's eye. Unfortunately, the brunette wasn't wearing his goggles, and his eye got flicked at directly.

"Ah, fucking hell Mello!" Mail cursed. The foil had forced him to wince, and as such, he had made a wrong move in his important game of Pokémon Emerald. Against the Champion too. "Steven's got the upper hand now! Thanks a fucking lot!" He growled.

"Hey! Language, you damn brat!" Allen turned his head a bit to give a supposedly-intimidating glare at Mail, who simply ignored it and pulled his goggles down, mumbling something about Allen being a prick. "And you don't face Steven with a low-leveled Swellow on your team! You were training your Swampert too much! Are you an amateur or something?" He scoffed. Mail made a glare, before kicking Allen's chair, which caused him to drop his phone on the car's floor, ultimately causing the battery to pop out from the impact. "What the?! You brat!"

Nate made a teasing smile, ignoring Mail and Allen, and focusing on his rival. Yet another day of bickering for poor Watari. "Mello. Are you so stupid that you can't even hit me with a foil ball? I thought you were smarter than that, though. Ah, no matter." He fiddled with the cube again. "I guess that's the reason you _didn't_ get first place at the science fair last year. You couldn't even flick a ball properly at me. How sad." He stuck his tongue out childishly, reminding everyone of how much a bratty child he can be when he wanted to.

Mihael seemed to be offended, because he immediately stuffed his chocolate in his bag and glared daggers at Nate, leaning forward which irritated the already angry Mail. "Excuse me, _Near_?! You freaking arrogant sheep!" He hissed.

Watari sighed, rubbing his temples. Why couldn't the four boys get along like the two brothers at the back? Beyond and Lawliet were biologically related, so that was a reason they were extremely close and had a special bond compared to the other boys in the car. Allen and Beyond were close due to their age, but they usually chatted on morbid topics. As for the three, they adored Lawliet. But when Lawliet wasn't interested in joining them for games, the three would hang out with each other, which caused the main problem; bickering. "Beyond, Lawliet. Can you two break their fight for me? We're nearly there."

Lawliet only cocked his head in response, and slightly pulled the plastic spoon away from his lips, biting it. He didn't blink while doing so, which seemed to cause Allen to cringe. The three in the middle only looked at him, interested. "Mmhm. Not in the car everyone. Maybe later. Or tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow. We don't want to give Watari a hard time, especially after he gave us something to keep us occupied." He looked at his brother when the four only continued their bickering, hoping that Beyond would be able to shut them up.

"Can you guys, like, keep it down? Honestly, you can't last at least one day without arguing over something so small." Beyond snapped, as he stopped on licking his jam-covered fingers. "You can rip each other's throats later, I don't want to waste my time when I could be eating my jam. Aaaaand.. it's empty. Perfect." He grumbled, crossing his arms as he dropped the empty jar on the floor. Lawliet stared at him for a while, before pulling a tissue out of his side and offered it to Beyond. However, his brother didn't see him offering the tissue, so with an internal sigh, he pulled his brother's right arm and wiped his fingers. Beyond looked at him, and with a small yet sincere smile, he chuckled. "..Thanks, Lawli."

Seeing the affectionate gesture going on the back, Watari felt a small smile creeping. After Beyond snapped, the three younger kids calmed down, seeing as they were somehow terrified of Beyond. However, Allen held in a laugh and burst out laughing, causing confusion from everyone. With a smirk, he glanced at Beyond from the back. "Wow, Beyond. I know we only arrived in japan, but you've gotten used to the place already?"

Beyond blinked. "The hell are you talking about now?"

Allen ran his finger through his phone's locked screen. "In japan, there's this trend among the ladies called 'brother complex'. Or in our terms, incest-"

His crude joke was halted upon hearing Beyond shriek at him and attempt to throw the empty jar at him, Lawliet holding him back. Mihael, Mail, and Nate ducked to avoid being smacked by Beyond, who was now attempting to jump onto the middle to be able to punch Allen.

* * *

 **Allen is a Death Note character that I made to be "A". Since we don't really know much about him, I decided to make him snarky, a bit blunt, and has a fascination of collecting keychains. Also, since Mello and Near are basically arch-enemies while BB and L are really friendly to one another (in this fic only), I made A and Matt have a weird relationship; sometimes they fight, sometimes they don't.**

 **I apologize if some of the characters are OOC.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Class, we have a new student today from England. Please be nice to him, he might not be able to speak a word of Japanese." The awkward teacher, Matsuda Touda, chuckled nervously before leaving his table to open the door once he heard the knock from outside. Light Yagami adjusted in his seat as he heard his fellow classmates whisper about their excitement on having a foreigner as a classmate. He wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't interested though. But hearing the excited squeal of the student in front of him, Misa Amane, wasn't really the most pleasing sound he could hear. It was like fingernails scratching against a chalkboard; annoying. God, why did the teacher have to place the annoying blonde in front of him? He would smack her if it weren't against his principles..

Matsuda was seen talking to an old man outside the classroom. Light was unfortunately at the very back of the classroom, so he didn't seem to hear about what they were talking about. But he leaned closer nevertheless, attempting to hear what was going on outside between his awkward teacher and the elderly man. The old man wore a hate to keep most of his features hidden, as well as a black trench coat. But if one were to look close enough, you could notice the seemingly puffy deep black hair behind the old man, waving from the supposedly non-existent wind.

"He might be a bit of a hindrance, for his habits are extremely hard to break and I am not exaggerating when I say so." The old man sighed. "But I assure you, Mister Touda, that Ryuzaki here will not disrupt nor fail any of his classes. He is quite an intelligent and well-mannered boy, if not a bit blunt and hard to read. He is quite an oddball at times, so I apologize for any disasters he might cause in the near future."

Matsuda chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. So. Very. Awkward. Who decided that this man would be a decent teacher anyway? It absolutely made no sense. "It won't be any trouble at all, Mister Watari! Your son's habits might not be as bad as a few, smoking or drinking at a young age, for example. What might they be?"

"He has a tendency to kick off his shoes and crouch like a frog. On a chair. He might not sit properly, but he claims that if he were to sit like a normal person, his intelligence would decrease drastically.. hm, what is it, Ryuzaki? Mm. Ah yes. His intelligence would decrease by specifically forty percent. Kind of like his older brother here." He jabbed a thumb from behind him, but Light wasn't able to see who he was pointing at. His only guess is that his new classmate had a sibling. "Well, I may as well be off right now. His brother needs to get in class too, yes? Ryuzaki, do have a good day at school. I will fetch you and your other brothers later."

"See you later at lunch then, Ryuu." Another voice said outside. It had a bit of an accent, reminding Light that this person and his brother was from outside of the country. It would be natural for them to have an accent.

"..Bye Rue."

Matsuda ushered an odd-looking teenager behind him and shut the door gently. The boy was the epitome of weird; his hair was a complete mess. Black and puffy, but also spiked and resembled a certain someone's hair after he woke up. He wore the same uniform as them, except his school uniform's tie was sloppily tied and the coat looked as if it weren't ironed, as it was as disheveled as his hair. And another thing was those rather large bags underneath his black eyes. Heck, Light was sure there was nothing darker than black.. except for this man's eyes. He slouched as Matsuda made him stand in one place, so all eyes were on him. "Right, right! Introduce yourself! Go on, don't be shy!" He cheerily said.

The oddball scratched his cheek with his finger slightly. "My name is Ryuzaki Hideki. Nice to meet you." He bit his thumb as he said that sentence. Huh. Were all English men like that? Light was sure they weren't. Yet, as freaky as that guy looked, he seemed to be slightly interesting, with his posture and all that. He rubbed his right foot against his leg and shifted uncomfortably, as if he hated the attention he got from the others. Yet for some reason, Misa relaxed and leaned in with her lips parted open, slightly perplexed. Even Light was surprised; he was sure Misa wouldn't be interested in someone that looked really creepy in her opinion. Maybe she sensed the interesting aura about him too?

When Matsuda told Ryuzaki to sit next to Light, he wasn't at all surprised; Matsuda considered him a perfect student. Maybe he thought making Ryuzaki sit next to him would do his hair some justice, and maybe fix his appearance a bit. But what about those "habits" that he heard from Ryuzaki's supposed-father earlier..?

Oh.

 _Oh._

So _that_ was the problem. Yes, sitting like a frog would surely cause his legs some soreness later.

* * *

After a few hours of lessons that Light already knew due to his high intelligence, it was time for lunch. Just when he was about to go to his usual quiet place of eating, Misa immediately grabbed his arm, causing him to internally scream out of frustration and annoyance. That naive girl was so obviously smitten with him, it was plain scary. "Light-kun! Come here for a sec! I just want to confirm something with Ryuzaki-kun! He seems to remind me of someone!"

She lead him to where Ryuzaki was, still crouched on the seat, deep in thought. But when he heard Misa's fit of giggles and her footsteps, he glanced at her, as the blonde patted his shoulder. "Hi! I'm Misa Amane! But you can call me Misa-Misa if you'd like to! Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki-kun! Or is Ryuu-chan fine with you?" She asked. UGH. So high-pitched.. if his sister wasn't good friends with her for some reason, he wouldn't have even have considered replying when she attempted to converse with him. Sayu was forever causing trouble for him.

Ryuzaki shifted in his desk, pushing out his legs to stand up. He stood up, yet slouched, as he shuffled in his bag.. a container. His lunch, probably. "Hello." Was his only reply. "It is very nice to meet you, Amane-san." **_Knows how to use Japanese honorifics?_** Light thought. _**Pretty fluent in Japanese too, for a foreigner. Interesting. He must be smart under that mask.**_ "And he would be..?" He pointed to Light with a slender finger, lips curled into a frown. His voice seemed to be softer, as if he didn't want the conversation to continue.

Light pulled on his usual, "perfect son" smile. In other words, a smile he had been using ever since he was kindergarten. And the older he got, the more charming his smile became. Well, he needed to use it sometimes. "Hi. I'm Light Yagami. Very nice to meet you, Ryuzaki." He greeted, extending his free arm towards the other male. Ryuzaki inspected him, almost like he was suspicious of him. Ryuzaki nodded and shook his hand slowly and with caution.

Misa let go off his other arm, but she was still glancing at him as if daring him to run away. "Just out of curiosity, Ryuu-chan, do you know someone named Maki Nikaido?" She asked. "I know we used to be friends with a guy that looked exactly like you back then! Hm, but _was_ it you though? Have you ever been to Osaka before?" She shot questions continuously, hoping for answers.

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow, shaking his head after thinking long and hard about it. "I highly doubt it, Amane-san. This is my first time in Japan, and I only arrived with my family two weeks ago." He stated simply.

"Really? Must have been mistaken again! Sorry about that, Ryuu-chan." She bowed her head. "But since we're all here, let's have lunch together! Maybe we'll get to know each other better then!" She cheerfully said, holding up her lunch box.

Ryuzaki bit his thumb, signifying he was thinking about the peppy blonde's offer. "Mm. I'm going with my brother.."

"Oh! Can we meet him too? Pleeeeease?~"

"..Maybe you are allowed to join me and my brother for lunch, then. My brother and I aren't really.. sociable, as per would say. You and Light-kun seem to be my first friends, see.. I'm very worried that my brother won't talk to anyone too, he is quite.. cold at times. All of my brothers are, including me. So maybe he would talk to you two, as you did to me. He doesn't tend to listen to others, unless it's me or our.. father."

By the time he said that, the three of them were already walking away from the classroom, Misa leading them god knows where. "Really? Was your brother the one with your dad earlier?" Light asked, stuffing his left hand into his pocket while his right held his lunch box. Misa was carrying a basket, as where her dietary food were, but Ryuzaki was holding his as if it were an odd specimen. Ryuzaki nodded in response, and stopped in his tracks. Across them was an individual that looked exactly like Ryuzaki, except taller and a bit more muscular compared to his younger brother's lanky figure. Aside from that, his hair was more of a mess and his eyes were deadly blood-red rather than black. He wasn't slouching like the other though, and his hands were full; he was holding about five jars of what appeared to be sandwich spreads. The mushy-fruit-kind. Jam.

"..Rue." Ryuzaki greeted, making sure to not drop his container full of food. While he remained the same blank expression, his tone had been somewhat became happier at the sight of his brother. He pointed a finger at Light and Misa. "These are my new friends, Light Yagami-kun and Misa Amane-san. Light-kun, Amane-san, this is my older brother.. Rue Hideki. Rue, they will be having lunch with us, if that's okay."

Rue shrugged. "Let's go. I found a spot. Oh, give me that, I'll carry it for you." Ryuzaki handed his older brother the container and the three of them followed Rue to the cafeteria, where the other students gathered. Rue headed to the table where there were two freshmen sitting; one of them was a blonde that was gnawing on his chocolate bar, and the other barely touched his lunch, pausing his game for a few seconds to nibble on a grain of rice. While Misa attempted to ask Rue who those two were, he only shrugged her off, which caused her to pout and go to Ryuzaki and pester him instead.

"My brothers.. Mello and Matt." He said.

The blonde one, Mello, looked up from his halfway-done chocolate bar and grinned at them. "Yo, Ryuzaki, Rue!" He waved his hand. However, he glanced at Light and Misa, then his hyperactive eyes suddenly turned dark, as if he hated their very presence. Matt paused his game as expected, but he stared longer than intended. His eyes were darting from Light to Misa, then from Misa to Light, then from Light to Misa, and over and over and over.. until Mello broke the silence. "Alright! Sit down, you guys must be starving!"

Matt scooted over and so did Mello, but Misa chose to sit next to them anyway, causing Mello to internally scream out of frustration. Rue took the seat across Matt, Ryuzaki sat next to his brother, and Light sat next to Ryuzaki. What irked Light was the way both males sat. They were crouched so casually, and not even their brothers seemed to mind. Mello kept gnawing on his chocolate, Matt paused his game occasionally to take quick bites of his fish fillets, Misa delicately ate her "lunch" (which was just lettuce with dressing as far as Rue was concerned), Light ate his balanced meal in a proper way, Rue opened two of the jars of jam and used his fingers to lick on the sandwich spreads, and Ryuzaki's container contained animal-shaped crackers and candied chocolates, along with a slice of cheesecake and four chocolate-coated strawberries.

..His body was surprisingly thin for someone that gobbled sweets.

* * *

 **Next chapter will have more interactions between Light and the Wammy Boys. Misa _is_ a woman, so she has plans with other friends. Also, I don't really like to antagonize Misa-Misa, so she'll have more use in future chapters. ****Here are their real and fake names: Lawliet is Ryuzaki, Beyond is Rue, Mihael is Mello, Nate is Near, Mail is Matt, and Air is Allen.**


End file.
